rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
A Game Shouldnt Require Interviews To Explain Itself
Sitemap A Game Shouldnt Require Interviews To Explain Itself * See also Infinite_BS_Unlove --- --- --- --- --- Less Interviews Making Excuses and MORE Effort Producing A Better Game ??? - "Give US The Game Shown in that Concept Art, and Keep Your Regurgitated Pablum, Levine !!!" ''' : Yes. What a game Infinite BS WOULD HAVE BEEN if it was anything like all the Concept Art and endless PR presentations and Interview '''Jive we were bombarded with. Truth be Told - It Was Sad. --- --- --- Hype ME No Hype : "It was more than the science of the day that fueled Columbia, though. “Being a BioShock game,” says Levine, “we looked at the intellectual currents in the air: the birth of the civil rights movement, the workers’ movement, the rise of nationalism, and the first whiff of the winds of change that would sweep through the twentieth century.” The freedom of Columbia went hand-in-hand with American Exceptionalism, the political ideal underpinning the entire city - and the cause of its eventual decline and revolt. With that direction in mind, Levine turned the art team loose to explore the kind of world that Columbia would become. A series of “What-if” versions of America came next." Oh Really ? AND THEN you wrapped your mediocre Shooter Game all in Lip-Service Social Issues, Faux-Science, Faux-Religion, Faux-History, Faux-America ... All FANTASY, and *WORSE* - combined it with a Mediocre Combat Mechanism and alot of recycled Dumbed-down poorly-copied/similar actions/options/concepts milked from the previous BIOSHOCK games ... (And warped the world presentation badly just to facilitate some contrived game story mechanics visions) ' Hype. --- --- --- Game Writers Can Be Retards '''Comstocks (Levine's) Strange American 'Religion' Ideas ' : With all the kneeling and mutterings, and candles and funny costumes/ceremonies, and giant *GIANT* idols --- this whole load of crap (out Popery-izing those supposed "Papists") is so ludicrous as to beggar belief. "Excrementally Runny" - to quote Monty Python's John Cleese. Even as an attempt at presenting 'cultism', supposedly for justifying the quite UN-AMERICAN Columbian Police state (and to belittle Patriotism as a bonus), it reflects NOT upon the America this garbage is trying to smear, but RATHER on the ignorance/stupidity/WILLFUL-INTENTION of the game writers -- who themselves have STATED that this is supposed to be a representation of 'America' of that time. Sorry, NO. Exaggeration into absurdity and Fantasy IS NOT a way to illuminate social ills, and all the other evils the authors of this laughable Travesty say they intended to expose. To quote another famous person : "Its Crap" FailCat "Jive isn't a substitute for Skill" --- --- --- 'Infinite BS Intervuiew Hype : "Something You've Never Seen Before" -- Except It Has Been, Ken. ' : That Star Trek next Generation Episode dealing with quantum whatzits when some boundary between quantum realities is broken and 200000 Enterprises all show up in the same place ... Nothing is original -- Pulp Sci-Fi had stories like this immediately after the first utterance of 'multiverse' by that subset of quantum physics boffins (and alternate universes and changed timetravel timelines were long a sci-fi mainstay.) We also have seen overly-repetitive game battle arenas, interspersed with follow-the-path tours and incohesive canned scenes before. '''Hype. Yes, we've seen that before too, Ken. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .